


You'll regret me in the morning

by Prettyprettyrazorblades



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs in a Car, Daddy Kink, Drunk Blow Jobs, M/M, Nice Peter, drunk!Stiles, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-21
Updated: 2013-12-21
Packaged: 2018-01-05 09:15:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1092182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prettyprettyrazorblades/pseuds/Prettyprettyrazorblades
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who the hell could be calling Peter Hale at three in the morning?! </p>
<p>Oh right just a drunk Stiles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You'll regret me in the morning

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first Teenwolf fic so don't judge me harshly.  
> Steter is my guilty pleasure and I just really love drunk Stiles.  
> No beta so all the mistakes are mine.

3 a.m.  
'Who the hell could be calling me at 3 a.m.' Peter thought as he aggressively grabbed his phone off the night stand. He was debating on whether or not he should out right threaten who ever was calling him or wait and find out what they wanted first. But he didn't get a chance to do either. The blinding light by his phone was border line painful, so he clicked accept without first seeing who it was. As soon as he accepted it a loud very familiar, though more slurred than usual, voice blared over the line  
"Peter!" the teen yelled "hey you sexy bastard I need a ride home"  
"Stiles why the hell are you calling me at three in the morning"  
"Uh I just told you i need a ride, pay attention Creeper wolf"  
"Are you drunk?"  
"No! Wait I dunno maybe" Peter heard shuffling then a loud thump and Stiles groan.  
"Stiles?"  
"Sorry fucken' log just attacked my foot"  
Peter rolled his eyes at no one in piticular "where are you?"  
"I dunno I started at Scott's now I'm in the woods"  
"Why are you in the woods Stiles?"  
"So I could talk to you it's fucken loud in there"  
"Go back to Scott's I'll be there to get you shortly"  
"Thanks you sexy sexy Creepy werewolf man" Stiles giggled at himself  
"Not sure if that's suppose to be a compliment but thank you-"  
"Can I ask you a very serious question Peter?"  
"No"  
"Do you find me attractive?"  
Peter sighed, he rolled out if bed and grabbed the first pair of pants be saw, then pulled on a simple hoodie over his bare chest. "Yes Stiles your very attractive"  
"Your not just saying that to be nice are you?"  
"When have you ever known me to be nice?"  
"Aw thats-that's true"  
Peter pulled on his shoes and made his way to his car.  
"I'm leaving now Stiles go wait for me at Scott's"  
"You know I find you very attractive"  
"So you said"  
"No 'm serious man your like hotter than Derek which is sayen somethen cause he's like Greek God hot but he's got no personality ya know? But you! In would totally climb you like a tree" there was an awful gagging sound then Stiles came back on "I may have just threw up while confessing my attraction to you, but no matter! I'm just letting you know that if you ever want to mess around I'm totally game. My dad thinks I'm stayen at Scott's tonight so we can totally mess around tonight!"  
Peter sighed at the drunk teens proposition "your drunk Stiles and seventeen I'm not having sex with you"  
"Aw! Come on-oof" there was some shuffling "dam long attacked my foot again"  
"Do you think you can manage to not kill yourself before I get there? I'm only about five minuets out"  
"Oh yea! I'm good man! I'm-" more gagging  
Peter sighed heavily before hanging up. 

A little while latter Peter pulled up in front of the McCall house. Which was packed with drunk sweaty teens. He weaved his way inside and after being groped several times by guys and girls he made it to the kitchen where he found Scott sitting on the counter with Isaac standing between his legs. The two seemed to be trying to devour the others face while pawing at each other.  
"McCall!" Peter snapped  
Scott jumped, Isaac pulled away, looking guilty  
"What the hell are you doing here? This is a high school party Peter" Scott snapped  
"Where's Stiles?" Peter asked  
"Why?" Scott growled  
"He's in there" Isaac said pointing to a closet  
Scott slapped Isaacs shoulder "why'd you tell him?"  
"Someone's gotta get Stiles out of there Scott"  
Scott didn't get a chance to reply before Isaac mashed their lips back together, they began the aggressive pawing they'd been participating in before Peter interrupted. Peter rolled his eyes and walked past them to the closet Isaac had pointed at. He swung the door open and was met by a high pitched yelp and bottle of bleach hurled at him. He dodged the bottle easily.  
"Peter!" Stiles cheered once he realized who it was. Then he tackled the beta. Unfortunately Stiles didn't stand up when he tackled Peter,meaning all he really did was wrap his arms around the wolfs hips and rub his face in Peter's crouch.  
Peter jerked his hips back away from the sensation, grabbing Stiles by the back of his neck "ok yea that's enough of that" Peter mumbled hauling Stiles to his feet  
"Good news" Stiles told him giddily "I brushed my teeth in Scott's bathroom so I don't smell like vomit we can have sex now right?" The teen looked genially hopeful, Peter had to chuckle  
"No, I'm bringing you home"  
"What?! no Peter we can't go we gotta-Scott! Isaac! Hey ya nasties do that up stairs" Peter rolled his eyes at Stiles' attention span. It was even shorter than normal now that he was drunk.  
It was three in the morning, Peter was tired and was absolutely sick of teenagers so he just decided to get this over quickly and throw Stiles over his shoulder.  
"Hey!" Stiles yelped "dam I never noticed how nice your ass was"  
"Thanks" Peter mumbled shoving his way threw the teens he didn't even try weaving threw them this time. He nearly drooped Stiles when he felt the teen grab his ass.  
"Stop that" Peter growled  
"I cant help it all this man handling and forcefulness is getting me all hot and bothered"  
"Stiles-"  
"I'm serious your shoulder is like crushing my dick right now and I'm kinda liking it, dunno if that's good or bad"  
They made it to Peter's car, he dropped the teen and managed to shove him in the car without getting groped.  
Unfortunately as soon as he got I'm the car, Stiles palmed his crouch. Peter couldn't help let out a soft sound at the feeling of the teens hand on him. But he pushed Stiles hand away despite himself. Peter Hale may have done a lot of things, but one thing he can for sure say he's never done is get a blow job from a drunk seventeen year old boy. Well ok he has but not since he was a teenager himself.  
"Come on Peter" Stiles wined, he leaned in close pressing his lips to Peter's ear "I just wana make you feel good." He said in a low husky whisper "Come on Daddy can I just see it? I bet it's big isn't it? I bet if you fucked me it would rip me in half"  
Peter growled what he hoped would be enough to discourage the teen. He was wrong  
Stiles let out a moan, Peter couldn't help but slide his eyes off the road and watch as the teen palmed his own crouch.  
"Can I tell you something?" Stiles slurred playfully catching Peter's earlobe between his teeth.  
"I'm in no mood to hear drunken secrets" Peter whispered, with less venom then he planed  
"Drunk secrets are the truthest secrets" Stiles countered  
"How about i just beat you uncontious and we be done with secret time"  
"It's been a fantasy of mine" Stiles spoke ignoring Peter's last statement "to give someone a blow job while they're driving" Stiles confessed playfully fiddling with the front of Peter's jeans  
"That sounds insanely dangerous"  
Stiles snorted "is the big bad wolf afraid?" He asked as he popped the button on the wolfs jeans.  
Peter growled a warning, but that only seemed to encourage Stiles. He unzipped Peter's jeans and began rubbing Peter threw his boxers. The wolfs self control was slipping away.  
"Stiles-" Peter panted, gripping the steering wheel dangerously tight. He wasn't sure if he wanted the teen to stop or not.  
"What was that?" Stiles teased pressing down harder, almost painfully hard. Peter grabbed Stiles hand, but didn't pull away. He glanced over at the teen, Stiles seemed a little startled at the wolf's sudden action, Peter could feel his eyes melt into blue.  
"Are you gana get on with it or just leave me to get myself off"  
"There's a image" Stiles grinned.  
Unclipping his seatbelt, Stiles pulled the wolf's length out in the open and ducked underneath his arm. The teen mouthed at the wolf's member lightly, letting it harden under his tongue as he ran his tongue along the length, slowly stroking the base as he did so.  
"Fuck" Peter breathed  
Stiles smirked and sucked the tip of his cock into his mouth, sliding a hand down to gently palm the wolf's balls. Sliding Peter deeper into his mouth,  
Pulling back, Stiles stroked him slowly. "You like that Daddy?"  
Peter fisted Stiles hair, pushing him back down lightly "stop calling me that" Peter breathed  
Chuckling faintly, Stiles latched onto the tip again, his tongue dancing over the head and flicking the slit lightly. Stiles bobbed quickly, swallowing around his length as he pulled up and then sunk down.  
Peter caressed the boy's hair,claws scratching gently at his scalp before lacing his fingers through it,trying to keep his eyes open and drive functionally  
Humming faintly, Stiles deep-throated him again before pulling back to blow cool air across the wolf's length. Grinning, at the hitch in Peter's breath, the teen licked a stripe from root to tip before swirling his tongue around the head and engulfing him again.  
"Fuck" Peter groaned "fuck Stiles I'm gana cum-"  
Stiles picked up his rhythm, swallowing Peter's entire length.  
Peter came hard. He took his foot completely off the gas to avoid flooring into a light pole. He rolled to a stop on the side of the road to ride out the shutters of his mind numbing organism. How the hell did Stiles even know how to do that?!  
The teen swallowed the last of the white streams before licking Peter clean then putting him back in his pants. Stiles sat back in his seat buckling his seatbelt looking very pleased with himself.  
"Your gana hate me for that in the morning" Peter said pulling back into the road.  
"Mmmhhh maybe, guess your just going to have to make it up to me" Stiles mumbled resting his head on the windshield. It only took moments before Peter heard Stiles' heart beat slow and breath even out.  
The teen was past out.  
Peter had fully planned to bring Stiles home, but decided against it once he saw the police cruiser out front. He really wasn't in the mood to have a gun pointed at him.  
His place it was then. 

Hauling Stiles inside was relatively easily. The teen was a lot more manageable when he was uncontious. As fond as he was of the boy, Stiles tended to dance on his nerves.  
He threw Stiles on his bed with as much gentleness as he could muster. Guess he'd be taking the couch, Stiles looked like a cuddlier and Peter really didn't want to wake up to that awkward conversation. He pulled off Stiles' shoes then pulled the blanket over him. In a split second decision Peter kissed Stiles' forehead. The teen reeked of toothpaste, booze, and cum; but it was nice.  
Peter checked his phone for the time: 3:45. He sighed as he pulled off his jeans and sweat shirt. He laid in the couch in only his boxers, not bothering with a blanket werwolf body temperature and all. Between the body racking organism and the early hour, Peter was asleep within minuets. 

XX

A loud thump and a 'fuck' woke Peter. The beta peeled his eyes open and craned his neck to see Stiles picking himself off the floor. The teen stumbled out of the bedroom rubbing him eyes, he squinted at the light coming from the windows but once his eyes found Peter, the teens eyes widened in realization.  
"Fuck please tell me I just had a really vivid dream and I seriously did not suck you off last night"  
"Mm" Peter hummed "you also called me daddy..several times"  
"Oh my god" Stiles groaned  
"Relax" Peter said rolling gracefully off the couch "I won't hold it against you"  
"Yea that doesn't help me right now"  
"Well if its any consolation it was very enjoyable"  
Stiles' shoulders relaxed some "really?"  
Peter smiled, he brushed past the teen, noting the way Stiles' heart skipped.  
"We're you uh-where you just kidding about me about me calling you daddy right?" Stiles asked nervously  
"Afraid not" Peter said digging threw his dresser.  
"Shit" Stiles mumbled  
"You also told me how you would climb me like a tree"  
Stiles' face turned beat red "that uh-I uh-"  
"Relax Stiles" Peter reassured pulling on a pair of pants and a black Henley "ill drive you home if you like, your jeeps's still at Scott's"  
"Oh...ok thanks man" 

The ride to Stiles' was quiet. The teen kept glancing over at Peter, but didn't say anything. They finally pulled up in front of Stiles' house. The teen pilled out and began shuffling up the drive when Peter called his name. He spun around and looked threw the window at a smiling Peter.  
"If you ever want me to make last night up to you, you know where to find me" the beta winked at the sputtering red face teen.  
"I just might take you up on that" Stiles said finally.


End file.
